


I Eat Leaves Because I'm a Giraffe. Is That Why I'm Not Popular?

by Nameless_Vagabond



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Transformation, Comedy, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Vagabond/pseuds/Nameless_Vagabond
Summary: We proudly represent to you the new light novel with untapped potential of the moe genre, you saw see that name already so don't make us type that. This light novel, featuring a giraffe boy and his friends on a mission of bonding to one another, is a work dedicated to our precious friends and supporters across the Devildom.
Kudos: 11





	I Eat Leaves Because I'm a Giraffe. Is That Why I'm Not Popular?

**Author's Note:**

> The cover image is my artwork so please don't ask for source because it's already here. Thanks. :3
> 
> This is quite a blatant invitation but if anyone loves to join an Obey Me Discord server, please consider my favorite: [https://discord.gg/yjqJnW5](url) The mods are super sweet and the rules are lax, literally a place where you can chill along with others. I'm in there for a few days only and want to stay for much longer already.

``

#####  ` **CLICK** `

_ " _ _ This is so unfair." _

``

#####  ` **CLICK-CLICK-CLICK** `

_ "Why am I the only one who's uncool?" _

``

#####  ` **CLACK-CLACK** `

_ "Even Mammon got to be a tiger. Why are there three cats anyway? Cats rule the world?" _

``

#####  ` **CLACK** `

_ "What time is it now? Urg..." _

_ The numbers show 0:58. After redirecting his sight from the digital clock on the screen, Leviathan sets his computer on standby mode and yawns, then crawls tiredly to his bedtub. Not bathtub, bedtub, because normal beds are for normies and he identifies himself differently from them. _

~~_ ( _ _ Also because his item collection takes up too much space and a normal bed wouldn't fit in but that's not the point. Bedtubs are cooler anyway. _ _ ) _ ~~

_ It's late already, late for nights previous to schooldays. Outside, the moon dimly lits the 1 A.M. sky, just enough for someone below to look up and notice there are something else up there apart from that pitch black universe. If you happen to have a chance beholding a moonless night in Devildom, it's casual to feel as if the darkness is going to swallow everything within an instance, consume everyone and digest us within its eternal emptiness. Wow, now to think, that's even more than the amount of stuff Beelzebub swallows during his entire lifetime. _

_ Descending himself down to comfy sheets, engulfed in the softness of fabrics, he closes his eyes and let the sleepiness takes him away as he baths in the warmth of his blanket. Blue tones slowly sinks down and down, and his hair is soon dyed with neon light drops fallen from the ceiling. In this empire of childish dreams, electronics stand still like robot guards watching over their Lord's sleep, figurines lie on shelves as maids of the King of weebs. He's the one and only Ruler of them all. No, not Ruler as a stationery.  
_

_ Damn, why is he still awake? Sometimes he wishes he could go to bed early, especially when nobody is up with him except for Henry who can't even communicate. Well, maybe. Fishes have their eyes opened during sleep because they have no lids, but let's just pretend Henry stays awake with him, okay? _

_ It's nicer for Leviathan to think that way - that another one is there with him during lonely nights. Not a ghost, but something alive. If it has to be a ghost, he's gonna wake Mammon up.  _

**_Hah._ **

**_So pathetic._ **

**_He got used to it anyway._ **

**_So pathetic…_ **

**_Pathetic…_ **

_ When the lights go completely off, so does Leviathan's consciousness. The gentle snoring overlays with the sounds of silence and vibrates across the room, making it a perfect lullaby for darkness to sing along. Within his dreams, a thousand luminescent jellyfishes are floating in the ocean of air, and he swims with them in that sea bluer than his hair. Each of creatures glows for a while and vanishes afterwards, never returns to his side. _

_ Within the confined space of the fish bowl, a pair of round eyes stares at him lying the tub from behind the glass, quietly. _


End file.
